Ganthet
Ganthet is a fictional character in the DC Comics universe. He first appeared in the 1992 graphic novel Green Lantern: Ganthet's Tale (ISBN 1-56389-026-7), by Larry Niven and John Byrne. Background Ganthet is one of the Guardians of the Universe. However, where most of the Guardians are very stern 'by-the-book' characters, Ganthet has a personality that is more human-like, including displays of empathy, kindness and concern for an individual, instead of only thinking of the Green Lantern Corps. In various DC crossover limited series such as ''Kingdom Come'', Ganthet is shown as being part of the Quintessence, a group of gods who oversee the universe (or multiverse) in its entirety, although they seem to focus on Earth. Although he has been portrayed as looking like the other Guardians, Ganthet is often distinguished by tying his hair into a long ponytail, as the other male Guardians have shorter, unkempt hair. Green Lantern: Secret Origin In the Green Lantern: Secret Origin story, Ganthet (without ever revealing himself physically) asks Sinestro to investigate the death of Abin Sur (through non-official channel, bypassing protocol), thus leading to Sinestro's first meeting with Hal Jordan, happening in Earth.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #30 (April 2008) Ganthet's Tale The graphic novel Ganthet's Tale by John Byrne from a story by Larry Niven tells the story of Hal Jordan's first encounters with Ganthet. Jordan is asked to help Ganthet battle a renegade Guardian, Dawlakispokpok (or Dawly, for short) who is trying to use a time machine to change history. In the early era of the planet Oa, a scientist named Krona attempted to use a time machine to see the beginning of time. In using his time machine, Krona somehow 'bled' the universe of a billion years of life. Dawly is going to use his own time machine to thrust Krona to the end of time, preventing him from following through on his plan. In battling Dawly, however, it turns out that Dawly is responsible for the mishap that caused the universe to be 'born old'. When Dawly's family is brought before the Guardians, Ganthet shields Jordan's mind, allowing him to retain his memory of one of the biggest secrets of the Guardians. Emerald Twilight After the destruction of Coast City (in the "Reign of the Supermen" storyline),Green Lantern (vol. 3) #46 (October 1993) the subsequent "insanity" of Hal Jordan, and the destruction of the Main Power Battery, the Guardians decide to focus all of their remaining power into Ganthet, recognising that he was the only one of them to foresee a catastrophe like Hal Jordan's current attack on them. As such, he becomes the last Guardian. Ganthet creates a new Green Lantern ring from Jordan's ring (which was crushed by the former Green Lantern after murdering Sinestro) and goes to Earth. He appears before Kyle Rayner and hastily hands him the ring, muttering "You shall have to do".Green Lantern (vol. 3) #50 (March 1994) Guy Gardner later claimed that Ganthet first went to him but Gardner turned him down. During Rayner's first few months as Green Lantern, Ganthet is less than satisfied with Rayner and attempts to take back the ring.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #62 (May 1995) Rayner eventually earns the respect of Ganthet by facing Parallax without his ring.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #64 (July 1995) The Quintessence Ganthet became part of the circle of gods, including (usually) Shazam, Zeus, Highfather, and Phantom Stranger, committed to observing the universe and counseling one another.I don't know when Ganthet became a part of The Quintessence, but in Day of Judgment storyline, he was shown as one of the group observing the chaos on Earth. Ion and the new Guardians When Rayner briefly became the godlike Ion, he possessed more power than Hal Jordan did as Parallax.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #144 (January 2002) Realizing that he could not continue as Ion without losing his humanity, Kyle traveled to the recently restored Oa to recharge the Central Power Battery. By doing so, he created a new set of Guardians, this time as small children (both male and female), with the intent that Ganthet, as their "father figure," will look after them and teach them how to be better Guardians than their predecessors . After one of the children, Lianna, went missing and was later revealed to have aged prematurely, Ganthet invited the Zamarons to Oa to help raise them with him. When the Martian Manhunter reverted back to the 'Burning Martian' identity that the Guardians of the Universe had locked away long ago and attacked the Justice League, Ganthet teleported John Stewart to safety and treated his injuries when the rest of the League teleported to the Fortress of Solitude to escape the Burning's initial attack.JLA #86 (November 2003) Ganthet was later able to tell John the history of the Burning Martians and teach him a way to 'reroute' his mind to think in the first language of the universe so that he could rescue his teammates from Fernus in a hit-and-run attack (Although the intensity of this method of thought meant that John could not use it for more than sixty seconds without burning his mind out), allowing them to come up with a plan to defeat Fernus.JLA #87 (November 2003) The War of Light Green Lantern: Rebirth Ganthet played a crucial role of resurrecting Hal Jordan, who was revealed to be possessed by the fear entity Parallax during Green Lantern: Rebirth. Following the return of Hal Jordan, all the Guardians are aged to adulthood and are just as cold and manipulative as before. The only change is that there are now female Guardians as well as male. Ganthet, of course still retains a sense of individuality amongst the Guardians, believing that they should retain their emotions; Sayd is the only other Guardian who shares his mindset. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War he and Sayd are banished from the council for embracing emotions, discovering that they have romantic feelings for each other.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #23 (September 2007) Just as Parallax (freed from any hosts) attacks the Lanterns for freeing Kyle Rayner, Ganthet and Sayd arrive and draw Parallax into four separate lanterns (Hal, Kyle, John, and Guy's, respectively), reasoning that the Earth Lanterns had proven their superior ability to overcome fear and the division would prevent anyone being able to release Parallax again. As Ganthet explains, he and Sayd were kicked out of the Guardians of the Universe. Ganthet's final act as Guardian is offering Kyle his power ring. He asks if Kyle is willing to downgrade himself to a normal Green Lantern, which Kyle quickly accepts. The four men then take their lanterns and hearing the Sinestro Corps oath, recite the Classic Green Lantern Oath, and depart to confront Sinestro's Corps.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #24 (October 2007) Ganthet and Sayd also explain to the four about the emotional spectrum created at the start of the universe that is separated into seven colors: green (willpower), yellow (fear), violet (love), red (rage), indigo (compassion), orange (greed), and blue (hope), each representing different forms of emotion, with green being the most center balanced of the energies. The further at one end an energy color is, the more wild its power is to control, leading to the energy corrupting its user. Ganthet also reveals that in the coming future, each color will have its own forces like the Lantern Corps, and these forces will fight against the others in a battle across the universe that will lead into the event known as "The Blackest Night", the worst of the hidden prophecies of the Book of Oa.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #25 (December 2007) Blackest Night At the end of the Sinestro Corps War, Ganthet and Sayd are currently living on the planet Odym, where they harness the blue energy of hope and make plans to create another intergalactic police force in order to aid the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps of their upcoming battle against "The Blackest Night" by creating blue power rings and batteries. The first of the Blue Lanterns is an alien named Saint Bro'Dee Walker or Saint Walker. The second is Warth, an elephant like alien from Sector Two. According to Saint Walker, Warth will select another candidate from a different sector of space and the process will continue from there.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #36 (February 2008) Later, Ganthet reveals to the Blue Lantern Corps that he and Sayd are planning to create an alliance to those who wield the indigo power of compassion along with Oa.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #39 (March 2009) However, Ganthet, Sayd, and the Blue Lanterns find themselves being attacked by Agent Orange as the villain seeks the powers they possess.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #42 (June 2009) They were eventually rescued by Hal Jordan, accompanied with Sinestro, Carol Ferris, and Indigo Tribe member Indigo-1.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #47 (October 2009) Ganthet and Sayd then seek Atrocitus and Larfleeze's aid to recreate the "white light of creation" with their saviors. In order to get Larfleeze to cooperate with them, Sayd offers her servitude to Agent Orange, who expresses desire of having his own Guardian, over Ganthet's protests. Ganthet and Sayd later arrive at Coast City with the Lanterns to aid Earth's heroes and trying to free the Guardians from the Black Central Battery.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #48 (January 2010)Blackest Night #5 (January 2010) Failing that, Ganthet duplicates Hal Jordan's ring and places it on his own finger, inducting himself into the Green Lantern Corps. He and Sayd also duplicate the other Lantern Rings, allowing the other six corps to gain temporary 'deputies' to fight alongside the seven already present until the rest of the Corps can arrive. As a result, Lex Luthor becomes an Orange Lantern, Wonder Woman- after being freed from the influence of her Black Lantern ring- becomes a Star Sapphire, Barry Allen becomes a Blue Lantern, Ray Palmer becomes an Indigo Tribesman, Mera becomes a Red Lantern, and Scarecrow becomes a Sinestro Corps officer.Blackest Night #6 (February 2010) Brightest Day After the Blackest Night is over, Ganthet is seen plotting with Atrocitus and Guy Gardner a new, universe-saving plan against a new, hidden foe. To further advance his new cause, Ganthet renounces his Guardian status, requesting his fellow Oans to fill in the permanent post of Green Lantern of Sector 0, forging his own lantern and power ring in the process. Notably, his new Power Battery lacks the ordinary, rounder design, and looks much similar to the squared, older ones once wielded by the Manhunters and the Halla's. He was later forced to assist Hank Henshaw, who has learned from the hidden foe that Ganthet is apparently the key to Henshaw's permanent death.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #50 (July 2010) By threatening to make the Alpha Lanterns kill themselves if Ganthet does not cooperate, Henshaw made Ganthet operate several Alpha Lanterns to try and restore them to organic life-forms, believing that the process, once perfected, can be used to return him to a mortal body.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #51 (August 2010) During the process some Alpha Lanterns perished but Ganthet eventually manages to imprint in the Alpha Lanterns insights, values and priorities and gave them a semblance of free will but could not restore their organic life-forms. Henshaw got interference by several Lanterns who come to the rescue and Ganthet turns on him, eventually destroying Henshaw's cyborg body, while his astral form is destroyed by Alpha Lantern Boodikka in the mental plane when he attempted to hide in her Alpha Power Battery. Afterward, all the Alpha Lanterns have their free will restored, thanks to Ganthet.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #52 (September 2010) Ganthet brings up more blood, which transforms into Atrocitus' head, who reveals their alliance. Ganthet is forced to admit to his fellow Lanterns that a short time ago that formed into a tapestry of future events, and that, having learned that Atrocitus had the same thing happen to him, he and Guy entered into their alliance.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #55 (December 2010) War of the Green Lanterns With Krona having returned Parallax to the Green Lantern power battery and infecting the other six remaining Guardians with the other emotional entities, Ganthet, Kilowog, and the four Earth-based Green Lanterns are the only ones even partly immune to Parallax's influence due to their prior experience under his influence, but he is still forced to take Kyle and John's rings when they are driven to attack each other. Unfortunately, when Ganthet takes their rings and his own, the three rings explode, destroying his hand, forcing John to bandage the amputated limb. With the other Green Lanterns searching for them, Ganthet orders John and Kyle to depart while he uses his own Guardian-based powers to draw the Lanterns away.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #58 (March 2011) Despite the odds against them, the four Earth Lanterns were able to rescue Ganthet from Krona using the rings of the other six Corps: Hal wielding Sinestro's ring, John Indigo-1's, Kyle Saint Walker's and Guy Atrocitus, Ganthet later advising Hal and Guy to use Larfleeze and Carol's rings respectively to remove Parallax from the Central Power Battery to free the other Green Lanterns from his influence.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #59 (April 2011) Ganthet was also able to help Guy master both of his rings by encouraging him to tap into something that he loved and something that he hated.Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #10 (May 2011) Afterward, Ganthet is visited by Saint Walker, who restores his hand. His blue ring shows Ganthet an image of Sayd, revealing that he still misses her.War of the Green Lanterns: Aftermath #1 (July 2011) The New 52 Following the War of the Green Lanterns storyline, to compensate for the new shortage of Guardians, the other Guardians strip Ganthet of his emotions so that he will rejoin their ranks.Green Lantern (vol. 5) (September 2011) Kyle Rayner comes to Oa for help after something has turned him into a 'ring magnet', causing rings from the other six Corps to try and latch on to him. Kyle likens Ganthet's transformation to a lobotomy, though Ganthet himself disputes this because "my cognitive abilities are unimpaired." Kyle then compares the process to taking away Ganthet's soul, as he is now nothing more than another Guardian: a charge to which Ganthet does not respond.Green Lantern: New Guardians #2 (October 2011) After Kyle is briefly overwhelmed by the other rings he wields, Kyle's green ring throws Ganthet aside when he attempts to remove it. As the other Lanterns attempt to help Kyle, Saint Walker appeals to Ganthet for help, but Ganthet simply throws Walker off, now regarding the Blue Lantern Corps as a mistake that must be rectified.Green Lantern: New Guardians #3 (November 2011) Ganthet's dismissive attitude towards his past remains even when Sayd is revealed to be accompanying Larfleeze's attack, although he appears to retain a degree of affection for Kyle, as he offers Kyle a chance to return to the Green Lantern Corps if he agrees to remain on Oa so that the consequences of his temporary period wielding the other six rings can be studied. However, hearing Sayd tell him that the Ganthet they knew will be gone forever if Kyle goes with him now, Kyle rejects Ganthet and escapes with the other ring-wielders, stating that, while he may consider Ganthet a father, he has to do things his way.Green Lantern: New Guardians #4 (December 2011) It is later revealed that Ganthet told the other Guardians that during his time as a Green Lantern, he found the Corps, like the Manhunters, has serious flaws because of the disobedience of Green Lanterns like Hal Jordan or Sinestro, and announces that it is time to replace the Green Lantern Corps with the "Third Army".Green Lantern (vol. 5) #3 (January 2012) Although the 'New Guardians' go their separate ways when it is revealed that Sayd brought them together by drawing rings from weaker wielders to Kyle Rayner due to his connection to Ganthet,Green Lantern: New Guardians #12 (August 2012) Kyle is apparently still trying to recruit other ring-wielders together in an attempt to rescue Ganthet and restore him to what he was, even as Ganthet himself states that he considers the Guardians as having 'saved' him rather than the other way around.Green Lantern (vol. 5) #12 (August 2012) In other media Television * Ganthet alongside the other Guardians of the Universe appears in the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern" voiced by John Stephenson. Duck Dodgers sarcastically referred to him as Papa Smurf. * Ganthet and the rest of the Guardians also appear in Green Lantern: The Animated Series, with Ganthet voiced by the late Ian Abercrombie. Ganthet is characterized early in the series as being more sympathetic to Hal Jordan's heroic intents, going so far as to suggest outlawed solutions to problems the rest of the Guardians refuse to acknowledge through a prototype Blue Lantern battery. Much in the same way as in the comics, Ganthet advises the Council not to discard emotions completely and emphasizes the need to reinforce their trust in willpower with the emotion of hope. Film * Ganthet appears in Green Lantern: First Flight voiced by Larry Drake. He appears as Hal Jordan's silent supporter, until the part where Jordan was searching for his ring telling him "Stand back" (it is unknown if he had said it or if he telepathically told him). Ganthet helped him find his ring during the battle with Sinestro. At the end it is confirmed Ganthet is speaking and is chosen as the leader of the Guardians, when reciting the new oath. * Ganthet appears in the anthology film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, voiced by Michael Jackson. * Ganthet appears in the 2011 film Green Lantern. Video Games * Ganthet appears in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe voiced by Michael McConnohie. He and the Guardians tell Green Lantern, Lex Luthor, and Catwoman about the threat of the universes merging. Ganthet is also in the background on the Green Lantern Corps stage. * Ganthet appears in the video game Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters voiced by Michael Jackson. References Category:Film characters Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics cosmic entities Category:DC Comics immortals Category:DC Comics characters Category:Fictional avatars Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Characters created by John Byrne Category:Comics characters introduced in 1992